


Long Distance

by hakaseheart



Series: Counseling [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet day in the Rabbit Hatch, which gave JK the perfect opportunity to finally put his care package together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crack/Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



It's a quiet day in the Rabbit Hatch, which gave JK the perfect opportunity to finally put his care package together. Or at least, it would have been the perfect opportunity, had Gentarou not wandered over and stuck his nose into the box. 

“You're wrapping each one separately, JK?” Gentarou grins and pulls out the first present, covered in yellow-and-pink striped paper that almost perfectly matches one of JK's favorite hoodies. He waves it a bit and places his other hand firmly on JK's shoulder. “Now that's young love for you!”

JK just smiles and starts working on the next present. There are nearly a half-dozen in all, stacked up at the edge of the table as he sets about cutting out the paper. “Just thought he'd like a little pick-me-up,” he says as he begins to wrap the next book.

“So sweet!” Gentarou picks the next book up off the stack to inspect, and JK almost wishes he wasn't busy wrapping the presents so he could watch that proud grin melt into a look of abject horror. “JK...” 

“Yes?”

The taller boy gulps carefully before asking his question. “Um. Why are you sending your boyfriend books on...um...self-gratification?”

“Well, I'm not there, am I?” JK doesn't even bother to hide his cheeky grin. “I figure he needs all the help he can get.”


	2. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

Texts work well for regular conversation, but every once in a while Joe can't deny that he just wants to hear JK's voice. So he waits until midnight, or a bit later, when he knows JK would be on his way home from a party and have time to talk before bed. 

“I miss you,” he says, knowing how cheesy it sounds. 

JK chuckles on the other end. “Yeah, I know,” he says in a tone that means more than the words. “Two weeks, remember? We can make it two weeks.”

“Maybe.” It's less of a challenge, Joe knows, and more of an invitation. “Those books you sent didn't help much.”

The laughter that explodes on the other end of the line makes him grin in spite of himself. “Enjoyed those, did you?” JK's voice is light enough, but Joe can hear the tiniest note of fear creeping in. Worry that he pushed a joke too far.

“Oh, you could say that,” he replies slowly, drawing out each syllable. “They were rather informative. After all...it's not like my partner doesn't have the same, well...equipment.”

A heavy pause hangs between the two phones, long enough that Joe is almost worried they'd lost the connection. Then, “...you might just have to show me.”

Joe smiles as he flexed his fingers, thoughts of what he intends to do with them sending shivers down his spine. “I plan on it.”


	3. First Time

It's not like he's never ridden the train before. Granted, it's the longest trip he's taken on his own, but that's just a matter of patience. 

Finding patience has been a bit difficult as of late.

By the time he steps onto the platform he isn't sure if the skip in his step is natural enthusiasm or nervous energy. He practically leaps up the escalator two steps at a time and bursts out onto the street among the bustling crowd. The lights are bright and familiar but he isn't looking at them at all.

The one he's looking for is looking for him right back, and when their eyes finally meet it's like Osaka isn't even there.

Then Joe walks over, hands in his pockets, face nearly blank except for the barest hint of a shy smile. “Hey.”

JK's heart is in his throat, but he shoves his thumbs in his belt loops and gives him a smooth grin in return. “Hey.”

Some things just never change.


	4. Smut

Luggage is discarded in a pile, along with coats and hats and everything else that isn't immediately necessary.

The alley is dark and cold and perfect, and Joe isn't sure if he'd known when they stopped for drinks that they'd end up this way. But he doesn't care about that anymore. What matters is this moment, this breath, this heartbeat.

JK's legs are wrapped around his waist, his arms slung around his neck, eyes shut and mouth opening slightly with each hitching gasp. Joe has his face buried in the boy's neck, nipping and sucking desperately as he thrusts into JK, loving the sounds the smaller boy is making. He can feel fingernails scraping lightly at top of his back, underneath his shirt, leaving lines that will heal before he has the chance to show them off.

Somewhere in the back of his head his conscience reminds him that they're in public, that they hadn't even made it back to his house before they succumbed to temptation and desire. The vending machine hiding them isn't all that large, this alley can't be that deserted, all sorts of worrying thoughts that Joe squelches quiet when JK vocalizes in a guttural moan at his ear.

All that exists is the two of them, together, and that thought alone pushes Joe over the edge. His vision flashes with white and he pushes JK flush against the wall as wave after wave washes over him, until his knees turn to jelly and the two sink into a panting pile on the pavement. 

When his breath and vision returns he looks down, sees JK puddled in his arms. The boy is giving him a wide-eyed impish grin and Joe swears he can see his eyes sparkle in the darkness. 

“More?”


	5. Fluff

The red numbers of the clock read very late in the evening, or possibly early in the morning, depending on one's definition. Either way, the television is on and lowered to a dull murmur, and both boys are paying too much attention to each other to care what's on the screen in the first place.

JK is slightly buzzed, this much he's sure of. He doesn't need the drink to feel comfortable, but it certainly doesn't hurt. There's a light humming in the air and he isn't sure if it's the television or himself, but Joe doesn't seem to mind so he isn't going to let himself worry about it.

“Your hair is amazing,” he says as his fingers glide smoothly through Joe's jet-black hair. The ponytail had long since been undone and JK isn't planning to let that gorgeous hair be tied back anytime soon. He lets his fingers wander to one temple and pulls lightly at the strands, automatically braiding Joe's hair into tiny little french braids.

Joe tilts his head slightly, enough to get the point across. “What are you doing to my hair?”

JK can't help but giggle a little bit at the question. Isn't it obvious? “Making it pretty. Prettier. More pretty. In general.” His head bobs a bit as he laughs and he feels a tingle in his fingers from the shifting texture. “Maybe s'not possible, actually.”

Joe's shoulders shifts as he snorts lightly. “You're drunk,” he says, but doesn't bother moving to stop the more flamboyant boy from playing with his hair. 

A bigger grin spreads across JK's face. Next time he'll bring feathers.


	6. Angst

The horizon is a dusky red color and Joe pauses to watch it for a moment before he leaves the campus grounds. Just a bit longer and he'll be at home, for dinner, then it's just another few hours before he can call JK. Their calls have gone from weekly to almost nightly and Joe's found he doesn't mind it one bit.

Hopefully JK doesn't mind it, either.

He takes another step and hears a footstep fall behind him. Far too many months of fighting urge him to drop his bag and swing around, fists balled and halfway to the ready. The boy behind him has his hands up in a truce-like stance, a smirk seemingly plastered on his face.

“Whoa there,” the boy says cautiously. His eyes glint of mischief, not malice, and Joe finds his fists already starting to lower. “No need to fight. I just wanted to talk.”

Joe shrugs and bends over to pick up his discarded bag. “It's that important that you needed to sneak up on me, huh.” It's not even a question, just an observation, and he slings the strap back over his shoulder and turns back towards home.

The boy's voice calls out before Joe has a chance to take more than two steps. “I want you.”

Joe stops, and he can feel the blood run cold in his veins. “...what?”

He hears the boy chuckle to himself and take a step closer. “I've been watching you. You're a treasure, and I want treasure. So I want you.”

Joe's lip twitches involuntarily. “Not available,” he finally says, and forces his feet to move forward, taking him home and away from the strange classmate.

Now if only every step didn't feel like a potential mistake.


	7. Dark-fic

Everything happens so fast, JK isn't even sure if it's happening at all, or if it's just something his idle mind is dreaming up.

He's walking down the street at night with Joe, on their way back from the convenience store. Fast food means more time alone together during their rare weekends, and the midnight snack run has become practically tradition. They're joking about something, school or clubs or whatnot, and JK is all smiles before the other boy steps out of the shadows.

The boy is tall, even taller than Joe, and his chestnut hair hangs in damp curls around his face. He sneers at JK for half a moment before growling at Joe. “So my Marvey-chan leaves me for you, and here you are with this little runt.” His voice is smooth and dangerous, and JK knows that they need to leave. His hand goes to Joe's sleeve and tugs insistently, but Joe won't budge.

“I don't want anything to do with Marvelous,” Joe says back, taking a small step forward, but all JK can hear is the uncertainty in his voice. Suddenly his panic is replaced by confusion and, more worryingly, fear.

The streetlight flickers and JK watches as the boy's face switches eerily between annoyance and rage. “That's a shame, then,” he says with a sudden twitch of his neck, and as the light shifts again JK almost doesn't see the reflection of the knife's blade as it's pulled from its hiding place. “Because I do.”

Either JK blinks or the light does, and neither boy sees the taller one dart in close, sidling by Joe's protective arm and in close to JK. For a moment JK isn't sure what's happening, and then he feels the bite in his stomach, the sudden cold pain surrounded by flowing warmth, and his knees stop working entirely and he crumbles to the pavement.

Joe screams something, but JK still isn't sure if it's all real or just a dream, and he lets the world slide to white around him.


	8. Hurt/Comfort

The hospital room is near to quiet, aside from the gentle buzzing and occasional beeping from the surrounding machinery. As much as Joe desperately doesn't want to be here, he is at least thankful for the fact that JK's family can't make it in until tomorrow. That gives him time today to sit by JK's side, alone.

Joe clutches at his boyfriend's left hand as he sleeps, JK's face peaceful and expressionless. He'll be fine, the doctors say, he made it in time and everything went well. But the guilt presses down on Joe's shoulders so hard he can barely breathe, and his thoughts swirl wildly around the single prayer that he wakes up soon.

Maybe it's five minutes, or maybe an hour, but eventually Joe feels the fingers twitch slightly in his hands and his eyes snap open to look up at JK's face. It's shifted to an expression of vague discomfort, and Joe wants nothing more than to take away all the pain. The eyes open and blink once, twice, taking in the light and scenery until he finally turns them onto Joe. 

“Hey,” JK croaks out quietly, his voice rough from disuse. “This is kinda weird.”

Relief floods over Joe and he tries to smile reassuringly. Tries to make everything better. But his eyes sting and he can feel the tears welling up. “Just a little,” he agrees. The last time they were in a hospital room together, their roles were reversed. Joe wishes they were reversed now.

JK chuckles lightly and leans back on the pillow. “Don't worry,” he says with a weak smile. “I can handle it.”

Something hitches in Joe's heart, and he gives JK's hand a gentle kiss. _That doesn't mean_ I _can_ , he doesn't say.


	9. Future fic

With his headphones on, JK can drown out the rest of the world whenever he wants. It's especially helpful when out and about, but even lying in bed on his own time, the music makes the world fade away and all that's left is him and the sound. For a little while he studies with the headphones on, but that only holds his attention for so long before his eyes begin to drift shut.

He feels the pressure on the rest of the bed before he feels it on his lap, and when he pries his eyes open he sees the face of his roommate only inches away, watching him with all the intent of a cat on the hunt. It's not the first time this has happened, so JK keeps his expression calm and simply enjoys the opportunity to study Joe's eyes so closely. “Hey,” he says slowly, pulling his headphones off to rest on his shoulders. The music still plays in the background, tinny but audible. “Class get out early?”

“Yeah.” Joe's smile is genuine, the kind that makes JK smile in return without fail. Ever since the two of them had gotten to college, they'd managed to open up around each other even more. Rooming together had just sped up the process further. “Professor didn't show, something about a nasty traffic jam. We studied in groups for a bit then left.” He lets his face fall closer, just enough to touch the tip of his nose to JK's. 

Again JK smiles. He can't avoid it at this point, not anymore. The hair tucked behind Joe's ear falls loose and brushes against his cheek, jet black and silky smooth as always. JK considered it a personal achievement that he'd convinced Joe to stop tying it back all the time. Not only did loose hair suit him, JK couldn't help but take a certain sort of pride in walking around with such an unabashedly handsome man.

“Well, we shouldn't let good luck go to waste, should we?” JK punctuates the question with a roll of his hips, and sees the predatory smile slowly spread across Joe's face. 

Sometimes the rest of the world is worth keeping around.


	10. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better AU for an AU than canon...?

Joe watches as Marvelous awkwardly attempts to shake hands with the younger rider boy. Not only does this 'Fourze' have ridiculous hair, he also has an equally ridiculous obsession with making friends with everybody. He silently hopes that shaking hands with Marvelous will sate his drive enough so that Joe doesn't have to suffer through it himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices one of the other kids sidle up to him, hair fluffed askew with various accessories and styling products. The colors he wears are practically offensive, but Joe figures he has no right to complain when it comes to fashion. It just simply isn't his taste.

“So, looks like we'll be working together,” the boy says, addressing Joe as indirectly as possible. He has his hands stuck fast in his pockets, a defensive posture that Joe immediately recognizes. Apparently he's intimidating to the boy, and he's not sure how he feels about that.

“Looks like,” he says with a curt nod. No real need to initiate further conversation, not now. They're still figuring out how this partnership is going to work, after all.

Somehow the boy just doesn't take the hint. “We should get to know each other better. You know, improve teamwork, and all that jazz.” 

Joe raises an eyebrow but says nothing. There's something about the boy's smile that just feels fake, and it doesn't sit well with him.

Another moment passes in silence, with Marvelous finally figuring out how the handshake is supposed to work. The boy finally slinks away and, for a moment, Joe wonders if there might have been more he could have said. But then Marvelous is back by his side, finger brushing against his arm, and Joe knows exactly where he belongs.


End file.
